There Will Be Touhou
by basch71
Summary: What happens when modern society ruins Gensokyo? Featuring crossovers from JoJO's Bizzare Adventure, FFVII, and the Nasuverse. Slight Reimu x Marisa.
1. Prologue

Basch71 here,

I do not own the characters and places to Touhou, Final Fantasy, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the Nasuverse. So, go ahead and enjoy this story.

_ _ _

TWBT:

I failed. As the keeper of the barrier. As A Shrine Maiden. My home, our home, is now a cesspit of hatred and lies. Where did it all go wrong? But now this, this is…

Prologue:

Before the incident…

BGM:

.com/watch?v=leFTNSTt1MU

Blue as far as the eye can see. Another dull day here at the shrine. Sun beating down from above. Sweeping the entrance to the Shrine.

Reimu: *stretches* Mmmm..ahh. *sighs* No visitors today again. Sheesh! You think after time and time again saving Gensokyo, you'd think people would come and kiss my feet? But no, instead we have freeloaders.

Turning towards the freeloaders sitting at the Shrine. Marisa, Alice, Remilia, Sakuya, and Yukari, sitting drinking tea together. Wait, Yukari's here?

*sighs* No visitors, no donations make Reimu a dull girl. That thought made me a bit peeved.

Reimu: You know, you guys can donate every once and a while since you all come here all the time!

They turned towards me with looks that say "yeah sure, whatever".

Marisa: Umm..maybe next time ~ ze.

Alice: Sorry Reimu, unfortunately I'm broke for today.

Remilia: *looks up after finish drinking* Mm? You talking to me?

Reimu: Yes you!

Remilia: Heh. Don't be ridiculous, maybe the day I'm nailed to the wall and beg for mercy, maybe.

That can be arranged, little miss "I'm to good for you".

Sakuya: I can't spending money on things besides what's best for my lady (and some, ahem, support for myself).

Yukari: Meh, like I have anything to donate period.

*shakes head* Goddamn cheapskates!

Yukari: Besides, what are YOU gonna do with all that money?

That's..a good question.

Reimu: K-keeping the Shrine intact of course. Wait, that's besides the point. In fact, what are you doing here now?

Yukari: Oh my, such hostility. I just wanted to pay a visit to a dear friend, is that hard to believe?

Rrriigghhtt!

Marisa: Forget all that for now. We got delicious ricecrackers ~ ze!

Now that I noticed, everyone seems to be eating.

Reimu: W-wait a minute. You all were eating and none of you were gonna say something?!

Alice: We were, but you were busy sweeping the Shrine.

Reimu: Oi! At least save some for me!

Alice: *grabs one* Here you go.

I began to grab it but some reason, something is off.

Reimu: Alice, is this a joke or something?

Alice: What do you mean?

Reimu: You're hand!

She notices the paper in her hand.

Alice: W-what!? I could of sworn I took one. Wait, something is written. It says "turn around". Huh?

I checked behind her, all I see is Remilia eating..the…. FFFUUUU-!!!

Reimu: Damn it Remilia! I was gonna eat that!

Remilia: Fufufu-All's fair in love and ricecrackers.

Sakuya: Sorry, my lady insisted.

I checked the basket to see if there's any left.

Reimu: …Uhhh, damn! There's no more!

Alice: Sorry, I'll bring some more next time I visit.

At least SOMEONE has common decency. Unlike some bloodsucker I know.

Reimu: *glares at Remilia*

Remilia: Fufufu..

*sighs* Can it get any worse today?

Hmm? Why does it feel, off today?

Marisa: Uhh, Reimu? I don't know what to say but, umm…

Reimu: What is it now?

She points towards the sky behind me.

Reimu: Mmm? !!! EHHHHH!!!!!!?????

There's cracks across the skyline. But that's…

Reimu: W-what the hell!? Why's the barrier looking like that?!

I look towards Yukari for conformation.

Yukari: *waves hand on front of her face* Don't look at me, I've been here the entire time. But it's best bet to see what's going, missy.

Missy?

Reimu: Anyway, I'm heading out see what's going on.

Marisa: Good luck Reimu ~ ze!

Remilia: Hope you don't kick the bucket while you're gone!

I swear, she's gonna get it sooner or later.

Remilia: Sakuya, we're heading back.

Sakuya: Yes, my lady.

With that said, I ascend into the sky to where the barrier is.

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=AVEYb2gsJNY

Reimu: Why is the barrier breaking now of all times? I know I've been taking it easy since that time with that ship appearing but this is ridiculous! Sheesh, once I find the one responsible for this, I'd outta..!!! WHOA!

At the last second I managed to graze an oncoming bullet in the nick of time.

Reimu: God, who's shooting at me now!? *observes her surroundings* !!! EHHHHHH!!!!??

Upon inspection, thousands of danmaku are on collision towards me.

Reimu: Come on..WHOA! *dodges the barrage of danmaku* Enough! Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal -Spread-!

Reimu: There, that should clear things up, huh?

Up ahead in the distance, is a figure wings. And something on her arm.

Reimu: Utsuho? What are you doing here?

Utsuho: Reimu Hakurei. I figured as much that you'd coming running here. You beat me last time, this time you won't be so lucky!

Reimu: So you're responsible for the barrier breaking?

Utsuho: Maybe? Maybe not? What's it to ya?

Reimu: Maybe you'll feel like talking after I beat the truth of you!

BGM

.com/watch?v=KWSmQpEVrY0

Utsuho: Now that's more like it! *raises hand and charges a swarm of danmaku* Ha! Come if you dare! *sends the swarm out*

I immediately start grazing the oncoming shots as quickly as possible.

Reimu: Sheesh! Try this on for size! *danmaku talismans generate from the Ying-Yang Orbs at full burst, locking on Utsuho's location*

Utsuho: !!! *defends from the onslaught* Rrrrrrraaaaaggggghhhhh!!!!! *the barrage dissipates in Utshuo's wake* You think those flimsy pieces of paper can take me out!? Think again! *charges a danmaku ball the size of a building*

That's..not good.

Reimu: *sighs* This is gonna suck…

Trying to evade the giant danmaku with all my speed.

Reimu: *racing around the danmaku* Come on…faster..I need to be faster..come on! I need more speed!

I barely evaded it by the skin of my teeth. However, the danmaku landed and a gigantic explosion was created in it's wake.

Reimu: *braces herself for the aftershock* Hhnnnnnnnn!!!!! …hah..hah..!! That was too close for comfort. *Turns towards Utsuho* Sheesh!!! Are you trying to destroy all of Gensokyo or som..huh!? !!!

As I further noticed, yellow signs that say CAUTION! is floating about. And her Third Leg is charging up.

Reimu: Damn! She's gonna activate her spell card!

I rush towards Utsuho.

Utsuho: HAHAHAHA!!! What's the matter Reimu? Getting scared are we?

Reimu: I'll stop here and now before you cause any further damage!

Utsuho: *sports a menacing smile* HAH! It's too late! *the Third Leg finishes charging* Now! Taste the force of a thousand Suns!!! *points the Third Leg at Reimu*

I prepare to counter with my own spell card.

Reimu: SPIRIT SIGN!!!

Utsuho: MEGA!!!

Reimu: FANTAS..!!!

It was to late.

Reimu: *turns head behind her*

A sudden burst of danmaku was coming from behind at high speed.

Reimu: Too fas..*danmaku shots hit Reimu* AAAAHHHHHHH!!! *the blast hurtles Reimu forward* Whe..re?

BGM

.com/watch?v=SmNyZxiKWdg

That last shot was damaging.

Utsuho: FLARE!!! *the Third Leg fires a burst of energy*

Reimu: Nnn..ooo..ah..

I was careless…

Reimu: *the burst of energy makes contact* !!!!!!!!!!! *Reimu falls from the sky*

That was too much..

Reimu: Nnnn…

How can this be?

Reimu: w..hhy..??

I let my guard down…

Remiu: …aahhh…

I have no strength left..

But why now?

Why?

WHY?

My injuries are too great…

I'm starting lose feeling in my limbs…

The once blue sky is fading from my eyes…

The wind cradling me on the way down…

The…

Last thing…

I…

Hear..is.. the sound of laughter, echoing..

Prologue end…

_ _ _

Alright, post your comments and reviews on what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Interlude:

BGM

.com/watch?v=5KMzDVf2Bx4

Reimu: Mmmm!! These ricecrackers are good! *keeps munching*

Where?

Alice: Sorry about before. I would bought more but I didn't expect Remilia to take the last one.

The Shrine?

Reimu: Grrrr..that Vampire, I swear. She's quite the trouble maker.

But…

Marisa: Don't worry about it. I'll give her a "special" tea with one of my finest mushrooms as a secret ingredient ~ ze.

This is…

Reimu: *giggles* Heh..that would be funny!

Can't be…

Alice: Now, now. No need to go too far. It was just one cracker.

Real…

Reimu: *puffs up her cheeks* It's not just because it was a cracker, it's the point of no stealing. Especially from me!

Marisa: But you know…

Reimu: What is it?

Marisa: *mouth is moving*…

Huh?

Reimu: What was that?

Marisa: …

I can't hear what she's saying.

Marisa: …

Why can't I hear her?

Alice: …

Marisa: … *begins to leave*

Marisa: …

Reimu: Hey…

Reimu: Where are you going?

*Marisa and Alice start walking away*

Reimu: *starts chasing after them* Don't leave without me!

*chases Marisa and Alice but they're out of her reach*

Reimu: *starts tearing up, reaches after them* This isn't funny! Come back!

Reimu: *stops giving chase* Don't..leave me..alone!

Interlude end…

Chapter 1:

BGM

.com/watch?v=H6bCZgT1wwY&feature=related

It's dark…

*splash, splash*

Huh?

*pit, pat*

Is it raining now?

Reimu: Mmmm…

I hear it raining outside…

Reimu: …huh?

Where?

Reimu: *begins opening her eyes* I feel tired for some reason.

So that was all a dream?

Reimu: Hnnn! *inhales and exhales* Why?

Reimu: My body feels heavy…

I can feel my limbs somewhat…

Reimu: *starts moving her arms, legs, toes, head* I don't feel any pain.

Reimu: Looks like everything's in order… *tries standing up* Huh? *falls back down* ..umph..ow!

Reimu: Why can't I stand up?

How long was I out?

Reimu: Hey…

Reimu: *begins calling out* Marisa?

Reimu: Alice?

Reimu: Anybody?

It's dark…

Where am I?

Reimu: *tries standing up again* Whoa! *wobbles a little, leans on the wall* *tries to walk little* Might have to do this till I can walk probably. *starts walking out*

This place is deserted. What happened to me? How long was I out?

The last thing I remember, I was fighting Utsuho. Then…I was shot down. !!!

Reimu: That's right! The barrier!

As I approach outside, it's indeed raining. But…

Reimu: This can't be…

The sight I saw was not Gensokyo but…

Reimu: Was is this?

The towns were completely gone. Instead is this metal city covering a mass streach of land.

From what I can tell from here, this city has settlements. But when I look up. You can barely see the sky. It's being blocked by something. As I turned to see where I was. The sight I saw made my heart drop.

Reimu: *tears start flowing out* Hakurei..Shrine?

What was once my home looks decrepit and broken down.

Reimu: *collapses on the floor* No..this can't be happening!

What happened to Gensokyo?

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=FUkgnLzQcY8

Seriously, what the hell is going on around here?!

Reimu: *wipes her tears away* No, now not the time for tears

I gotta figure out what's going on around here.

Reimu: My best bet it to check out the city. *tries to fly*

Huh?

Reimu: Hnnn!!! *floats a centimeter off the ground* What?

I can't fly?! But, this can't be real!

Reimu: …this can't get any worse than it has now. *sighs* Damn. Looks like I have to hoof it from here.

_ _ _ _

Approaching the city. This place looks so alien to me. The towns in Gensokyo never look this grand.

Do cities look like this in the outside world? Matter of fact, is this even Gensokyo to begin with? Or am I outside the barrier?

Too many questions are piling up in my mind as I walk the streets.

This place looks so sad.

Everywhere you turn, places are either abandoned or rundown. People are having a hard time dealing with these conditions. You see a lot of homeless people on the streets. Orphans are running abundant.

This is really uncomfortable to be at.

There are a lot of seedy looking places. And some people don't look friendly.

Reimu: *starts to look worried*

Where are the bright and cheery people that usually light up your day?

Where are my friends at?

This..

I don't want to be here…

I wanna go home…

BGM

.com/watch?v=e5XqUVVSbq8&feature=related

Hmm?

Footsteps?

Reimu: *checks behind her through the corner of her eyes without stop walking*

I'm being followed?

They look like a rough crowd. But nothing I can't handle. I dealt with worse.

Hmm?

There seems to be a nearby alleyway. I'll lead them here so it'll be out of the way.

So I entered the alleyway…I stop.

Reimu: *turns her head* Why are you following me? *turns around*

Thug 1: *sports a wicked smile* What's the matter? We just wanted to have a good time.

Thug 2: So when you appeared, we had a thought.

Thug 3: We wanted to invite you. To come "play" with us.

Thug 4: So? What do you say?

Of course not!

Reimu: I refuse. Sorry, but I somewhere else to be. *starts to walk away*

*thugs block her escape*

Thug 1: Now, when we invite girls, they "don't" refuse.

Thug 2: Heh. *checks out Reimu* You're not bad looking for a kid. Strange clothes. But it's do able.

Thug 3: Heh. Indeed. Now… *starts to approach Reimu* How 'bout you come back to our place?

Reimu: S-stop right there! *points her hand forward* If you come any closer, I'll seriously have to hurt you!

Thug 1: Oh, I want you to "hurt" us.

Reimu: *attempts to shoot a blast of danmaku* …Huh?

What's going on? I can't fire any danmaku!

Reimu: *still attempts to fire danmaku* Eh? What's going on?

*Thugs start to surround Reimu*

Reimu: S-stop! Don't come any closer!!

Thug 1: *grabs Reimu by the throat*

Reimu: Hnnn!!

Thug 1: Now, we make you a real woman!

No…

Stay way…

Reimu: Somebody! Anybody!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!

Thug 1: AAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!

His arm…

It's been sliced off.

BGM

.com/watch?v=IJ3fbP5i6bM

Thug: Who the f-k!?

Who? Hmm?

There's somebody there…

???: You know…You shouldn't be messing with little girls like that.

Thug 2: You bitch! Who the hell are you!?

Reimu: A woman?

With what little light in the alleyway, she seems to be wearing a pink kimono with a red jacket on top.

???: You're death…

Thug 4: *starts attacking* Go to hell!!!

???: Foolish…

In that instant, that man fell to pieces. The way she was slashed was elegantly done. I never seen anything like it before. How can anyone be so skilled with a knife like that?

Thug 3: Why you!!! *attacks*

He didn't make it either. She took away his arms and legs. At this point, he look like a human size pillow. She finished him off with a stab to the back while he was still in mid-air. He vanished without a trace.

She turns towards the last 2 men.

I barely had time to blink…

Those 2 men vanished from the face of the Earth…

She turns towards me…

I can see her blue eyes. Eyes that seem to pierce my soul…

???: Are you alright?

I feel scared…

???: Don't worry. I'm not an enemy.

Reimu: W-who are you?

???: Ryougi Shiki…

Shiki huh?

I can see what she looks like now…

Beautiful…

Chapter 1 end…

Alright, new turn of events for our dear Reimu. So, comments, reviews people!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

BGM

.com/watch?v=J-kKtS44LB8

Shiki: Seems you're alright then. Then I must be off.

*Shiki starts to walk away from Reimu*

Reimu: W-wait! Where are you going?

*stops walking and turn towards Reimu*

Shiki: I have a job to attend to. I have no time to take care of people. *starts to walk away*

Reimu: Hold on a minute! You can just leave me here! Besides, I thank you for saving me, but you didn't have to go as far as killing these people.

Shiki: People? You think they were human?

Reimu: Huh? What do you mean?

Shiki: They're Youkai. Check for yourself.

As I checked the body, or what ever is left of one of those men, I noticed something different.

Reimu: You..kai?

How was it that I couldn't tell the difference now? Before, I could tell who's who on sight. Matter of fact, what happened to my powers? My ability to fly?

Reimu: *snaps out of it* A-anyway, you can't just leave me here! How will I defend myself?

*Shiki thinks for a minute, then starts to take something out of her kimono*

Shiki: Here, take it. *throws Reimu something*

Reimu: *catches* Ummph..Eh? A katana?

It looks like a Katana. The hilt however, looks completely different than your average Katana. And it's encased in a beautiful blue scabbard. And for some reason, it feels a bit cold.

Reimu: What is..

Shiki: The sword is called Yukianesa. I got it from some blonde guy during one of my travels.

Reimu: Yukianesa..Snow Fairy.

Beautiful name.

Shiki: It also endows the wielder with an ice ability called Frostbite. So, you'll be just find for as long as you hold on to that. *begins walking out the alleyway*

Reimu: *begins following Shiki* Can't we just stick together for the time being? I never been here before and I've been trying to search for people I know. And you seem to be a very reliable person. So..can I?

Shiki: *starts thinking* (Reliable, huh? Am I?) *sighs* Fine, do as you please. Just stay out of my way.

Yay!

Reimu: So..where are we headed to?

Shiki: We're heading to bar.

A bar? Huh?

Reimu: Eh? Aren't we too young to go drinking?

Shiki: We're not going there for a drink. We're going to meet one of my contacts.

Reimu: Contacts? What are you exactly here for?

Shiki: I'm here to hunt down a certain Vampire.

Vampire? Is she talking about Remilia? What did she exactly do to bring..wait, nevermind. Stupid question. It's only natural for Vampire hunters and Vampires to be at odds.

Reimu: Vampire, I see.

Mmmm…

Reimu: So…do you know what this person we are meeting looks like?

Shiki: We never met. But what I know is that she's supposed to be a very powerful mage from the Mage's Association.

Reimu: Mage, huh?

Hearing about that had me thinking about Marisa since she's a mage too.

Reimu: Anything else? Features?

Shiki: She's a blond woman in her mid-20's. Other than that, she has gold eyes.

Gold eyes? Mmm..can't be. She and I are the same age. This person is older than us.

Shiki: Why?

Reimu: *sighs* Just asking. But from the way you're describing this person. She reminds me of a friend I know.

Shiki: I see.

Reimu: So, do you know the name of this person?

Shiki: If I remember correctly, it's Marisa Kirisame. Why do you ask?

What?

Reimu: EHH?!

Shiki: *looks surprised* What is it?

Reimu: That's the name of one of my friends!

Shiki: I see. Then this should be quick then.

Finally, I knew someone would still be here! But..this isn't possible. Marisa and I are the same age. But this Marisa sounds about 10 years older. How can this be?

_ _ _

More questions keep piling up.

Reimu: Hmm?

Shiki: Looks like we arrived.

The place we arrived seems quite quaint in comparison to the last place I was before.

Reimu: *reads the sign* Seventh..Heaven?

Shiki: Lets go.

We stepped into the bar…

It seems mostly empty except for a group of people sitting at a table near the entrance, eating and drinking. Hmm? Spikey blonde hair? How does he do it?

Looking at the bar, a beautiful black haired woman seems to be tending the place.

Hmm?

Someone is sitting at the bar.

A blonde haired woman, wearing a black trenchcoat. Marisa?

*Shiki approaches Marisa*

Marisa: Password?

Shiki: And they lived happily ever after…

*Marisa gets up from her seat*

Marisa: Ryougi Shiki I presume?

???

BGM

.com/watch?v=q85KIhPXrIQ

It's really true! It is Marisa! But…why does she sound so serious? And…I never seen her look so scary before.

Reimu: Umm..Are you really Marisa?

*Marisa notices Reimu*

Marisa: Hmm? … *face softens up* Rei…mu?

Reimu: Yes?

Marisa: *tears start flowing* ..hic..hic..Reimu!! *runs ovrer and hugs Reimu* Uuuuuu…

Reimu: hmph! *gets smothered by Marisa*

I compare her and me. Damn, she beat me.

Marisa: Uuuuuu..I thought we lost you!

Reimu: Lost? What do you mean?

Marisa: Hmm? You don't remember?

Reimu: Remember what?

Marisa: *shakes head* Mmmhmm..Nevermind. I just so glad to see you're okay. You don't seem to have aged a day. You look exactly what I remembered.

What does she mean by that?

Shiki: Ahem.

Marisa: oh! *wipes tears* Sorry. It just that I haven't seen my friend in a long time.

Shiki: I see…Anyway, the business at hand.

Marisa: Right. You want to know the location of Dio Brando and his minions?

Shiki: Yes.

Dio Brando? So…it wasn't Remilia that Shiki is hunting?

Reimu: Dio Brando?

Marisa: Ah! That's right. You probably unaware of what's going on.

Reimu: So what's happening?

Marisa: *checks her surroundings* It's best bet to head back to my place.

Shiki: I understand.

Reimu: What do you mean?

Marisa: The walls have ears. You never know who might be listening in.

Reimu: I see.

Marisa: So lets go.

So we exited the bar…

_ _ _

More than 10 blocks away…

Hmm?

Reimu: *realizes* Wait, Marisa, I forgot to mention this.

Marisa: What now?

Reimu: I'm unable to fly and use danmaku!

Marisa: !!! EH!?

Shiki: You forgot about that sword I gave you?

Marisa: Sword?

Reimu; *shows Marisa Yukianesa* From what Shiki said, it supposed to give me the ability to use ice magic. But I don't know how.

Marisa: Let me take a look.

Reimu: Sure. *hands Yukianesa to Marisa*

Marisa: Hmm… (this blade is indeed infused with the element of ice. And the concept to use it's magic is no different from using danmaku. But…something is weird about this weapon.)

Reimu: Is something the matter?

Marisa: Ah! Nothing. Anyway, you can use it the same way you fire a danmaku shot.

Reimu: Really? Let me try!

Marisa: Alright then! *hands Yukianesa back to Reimu*

Reimu: Alright…

Hmm…

Focus…

Focus…

*Reimu points her hand forward*

Draw it out…

Till you find a pull…

Then release it…

!!!

Marisa: Yes! It's working!

I feel a wave of cold flowing over my hand…

Marisa: Shoot it out!

Trying to generate enough cold air and…

Shiki: *looks ahead* Looks like we gonna have to put that to the test. We have company.

Huh?

BGM

.com/watch?v=hmxeIjUXfEk

Up ahead was several groups of people blocking our way.

Reimu: More Youkai?

Marisa: What do you mean?

Shiki: Earlier she had a run in with a group of them. So I lent my assistance.

Marisa: Ah! Then I'll have to thank you properly when we get back to my place.

Shiki: Here they come!

I unsheathe Yukianesa.

Reimu: hnn..

Surprisingly, it's not that heavy than I expected. Although I never used a sword before, if I wield it with both hands, then I should be fine.

Marisa: Heh. This'll be a snap! *points her index finger at the large group*

Shiki: *gets her knife ready*

Marisa: *her finger starts charging with energy*

Reimu: Since…

Marisa: Heh! Check this out Reimu! My new and improved *charge finishes* Magic Missile! *blast of energy is fired*

Reimu: Whoa! *dazzled by the light*

The blast hits the mob. The impending explosion erased the most of them.

Sheesh Marisa, don't you know the meaning of the word restraint?

Looking over ahead, more Youkai are joining the fray.

Marisa: Tch..Looks like I have to get dirty a little. *takes out a pair of gloves*

Reimu: What are they for?

Marisa: *puts on the gloves* Lets just say, over the years, magic wasn't the only thing I improved in.

The gloves look very elaborate. The most of it is in a sort of a firey orange, the tips of the fingers are white, and this beautiful blue jewel attached to the back of the hand. And as I noticed, a crest is etched into it. It looks like, an X?

Shiki: I got the left half. *takes off*

Marisa: Then I get the right half. Reimu, do you think you'll be alright in your state?

Reimu: I think I can.

Marisa: Alright. I'll spare several of them so you can practice on how to use that blade. Just remember, the magic works the same way as firing danmaku. Okay, I'm off! *heads towards the horde*

This new Marisa seems much more confident than before. And…kind of cool looking.

Reimu: !!! * notices a group of Youkai heading towards her* Oh crap!

One of them tries to claw their way at me.

!!!

Reimu: *dodges the slash* Ah!

Well, it's now or never!

I retaliate with my sword.

*slash*

!

I managed to fend him off a little, but my cut was too light.

Reimu: I think I got the hang of this, I think.

I try to slash again, hoping to finish him.

*slash*

!

I managed to hack his arm off. He's screaming in agony

I follow up with another slash. This time at his head.

*slash*

!

I managed to get him finally.

Reimu: *breathes hard* haah..haah..This stuff is harder than a danmaku battle.

!!!

Another one is further way and is heading towards me.

Reimu: A little ice should do the trick. *points hand at enemy Youkai*

Generate enough cold air…

!!!

A wave of ice shoots out and hits the running Youkai an encases him in ice.

I run towards him to finish him.

*slash*

A slice from Yukianesa left him in pieces.

Huh?

I turned around to find a Youkai already behind me.

!

He was too close…

Reimu: Ah! *trips over backwards, lands on her back*

The shock of being snuck up on and fear of trying to escape, I tripped.

The Youkai is already on top of me…

Reimu: No…

His claw is ready to tear me to pieces…

Reimu: No…

If I don't do something…

I'll die at this rate…

His claw goes for the kill…

Reimu: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *grabs Yukianesa and stabs the enemy Youkai*

Haah…

Haah…

The stab to the chest let something crimson come out…

*drips*

A drop of blood smears my face…

I pushed the dead Youkai off of me…

No more is coming after me…

???

I noticed pieces of limbs in an array right over where Shiki was…

I guess she finished already.

I checked to find Marisa…

!!!

Reimu: Unbelievable…

Marisa's punch launched a Youkai straight into a wall. She attacked the next one with a roundhouse kick to the head. It came off. It. CAME. OFF.

Since when was Marisa this strong?

Wearing only her white shirt and blue pants. It was hard to notice before with that coat on. It seems she ditched her mage attire.

Marisa: *points her hand at enemy Youkai*

!!!

A magic circle is generating in front of her hand…

Marisa: Non-Directional Laser!!!

Several laser blasts fire from the magic circle.

It eliminated the remaining Youkai…

Marisa: *breathes heavy* Haah..haah..phew! Hmm? !!! Reimu! *runs over towards Reimu*

Marisa: Are you alright!?

Reimu: Haah..haah..*nods*

Marisa: *tears up a little* Good. *helps Reimu up*

Marisa: Lets get you to my place so you can get cleaned up.

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=1ky-cTSKlKQ&feature=related

We managed to arrive at Marisa's house. It's still in the same location as before. But now it's outside an alien city.

Marisa's house is filled with many strange things. It's all so new to me.

I got myself cleaned up. And Marisa gave me clothes to wear to sleep in.

Shiki: So are we gonna discuss my case?

Marisa: We can deal with it in the morning. Besides, there're others we're gonna meet who had an incident with this guy a while back.

Shiki: I see.

Marisa: You can take one of the guest rooms if you want.

Shiki: Thank you. *heads to her room*

*notices Reimu enter*

Marisa: Feeling better Reimu?

Reimu: *nods*

Marisa: Since Shiki's taking the guest room. You'll be with me for tonight. Is that alright with you?

Reimu: *blushes a little* *nods*

Marisa: *giggles* Alright then. Off to bed.

_ _ _

It's dark here…

The sounds of the night relaxes me a little…

This bed is really comfortable…

I wonder if Marisa's awake?

Reimu: Hey, Marisa?

Marisa: Mmm? What is it Reimu?

Reimu: I've..been meaning to ask, what happened?

Marisa: Mmm? *turns towards me* I'll give you the short story. The rest will be explained in the morning.

Reimu: Alright.

Marisa: Since…the barrier broke, Gensokyo was exposed to the outside world. And then the knowledge about Youkai and everything else became public to modern society. Society decided to take this land as their own. However, Gensokyo's inhabitants didn't like that. Battles broke out between Youkai and humans. With one man at the helm of it all…

Reimu: This Dio Brando person?

Marisa: *nods* Things haven't been right ever since he arrived. I knew something was wrong ever since the barrier broke. He being the first thing to appear. And everything went to hell.

Reimu: *looks sullen*

Marisa: When I found you injured back then…I couldn't bare it. You didn't want to wake up. I thought I lost you. *hugs Reimu*

Reimu: Ah..

Marisa: Ever since you were gone, I've done..things. Terrible things. A lot of our friends went their separate ways. And me, myself. I'm glad you came back.

Reimu: *muffled* Marisa?

Marisa: Hmm?

Reimu: *muffled* Can't breathe…

Marisa: Oh! *loosens up* Sorry.

Reimu: Umm..Marisa?

Marisa: What is it?

Reimu: Good night…

Marisa: *softly smiles* Good night…

As I close my eyes, thinking on what happened today…

This is terrible…

A lot of grief and suffering happened cuz of my failure…

I'm weak…

Chapter 2 end…

Finally, Marisa arrives in the story. And she's awesome! So post people!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

BGM

.com/watch?v=uQGHgLwndC8

I've heard we're heading for the Scarlet Devil Mansion today. Or whatever is left of it.

I was hungry when I woke up. Marisa was nice enough to cook breakfast for both me and Shiki. Surprisingly it was very good! I guess when you live alone, like Marisa, you probably pick up on these things.

As soon as we finished eating, we got ready to head out. Marisa gave me a new outfit similar to what I was originally wearing since my other one got ruined from yesterday. Marisa said that she never knew I was gonna return. So she kept some spare clothes for me just in case I do. I never knew Marisa to be so considerate. She's changed. In many ways than one. She's not that "borrowing" little mage who was obsessed with mushrooms. Now she's a mature woman with a lot of weight on her shoulders.

Shiki on the other hand is a little more cold and calculated. She's very strong and excels in combat. She doesn't talk much unless spoken to, or when she feels like it. Her expression she has seems very melancholic. But something inside, a soft gentleness is trying to reach on out but something deep inside her heart is preventing that from happening.

As I wonder about things. I got my clothes ready. Grabbed Yukianesa, and head on out.

Yukianesa. This sword. A beautiful looking blade. If it wasn't for Shiki, or this sword, I wouldn't be here. Now it's tainted with blood.

…

I can't believe I killed someone.

_ _ _

As we walk through the forest. Not much wildlife is around. Not even the occasional fairies you see flying about.

…

So…

This is really Gensokyo, 10 years in the future.

_ _ _

We arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Reimu: *shocked* How can this be?

The Mansion looks completely rundown and dilapidated.

Someone like Sakuya wouldn't let something like this happen without hearing it from Remilia.

What happened here?

Marisa: Lets go in.

As we head inside.

This place looks even worse on the inside.

The wall are broken through. The stairs are destroyed. Any busts of Remilia are in pieces.

This is not something that wouldn't happen over time.

Did a battle happen here?

Marisa: Follow me.

As we walk the halls, we came across a pair of giant doors.

Reimu: Isn't this the door to the Library?

Marisa: *nods*

So are we visiting Patchouli?

We enter the Library.

In comparison to the main hall, it's much more maintained. I guess even if 10 years pass, Patchouli isn't abandoning her books.

We approach one of the book cases.

Marisa: *pulls one of the books*

!!!

The book case starts to move on its own!

It reveals a hidden entrance with a set of stairs heading downward.

We head down.

!!!

Reimu: Amazing!

There's a whole facility down here! It looks very hi-tech compared to that portion of the city from last night.

Hmm?

There's someone sitting at a table near here.

A purple-haired woman wearing a moon –shaped barrette on her hair was sitting there reading a book.

Patchouli?

I'm..surprised since she's always been wearing that night gown all the time. Now she's wearing a white shirt with a brown vest on top and a tie. As well as a knee-high skirt and some black shoes. She looked very professional now.

Patchouli: *without stop reading* Hmm? Anyone there?

Marisa: Hi!

Patchouli: Oh, Marisa. What brings you here?

She dresses different but her demeanor hasn't changed.

Marisa: Well I'm on business right now and one of my clients wants to get more information on Dio Brando.

Patchouli: *stops reading*

She stopped reading?

Patchouli: *her expression changed*

Huh?

Her face looks so, sad now. With a mix of anger in it. She's actually mad? What did exactly happen between her and him?

Patchouli: What for?

Marisa: My client is here on a job to kill Dio.

Patchouli: Is your client strong enough?

Marisa: *nods* She's very skilled. And her abilities are perfect for taking down immortals. Besides…

Patchouli: Besides what?

Marisa: An old friend of ours has came back.

Patchouli: Friend? *looks over at Marisa's direction and notices Reimu*

Patchouli: Reimu?

Reimu: *nods*

Patchouli: *sighs with relief* Thank god. I thought you were gone.

Reimu: People keep saying that but what exactly happened here?

Patchouli: *looks sullen*

Shiki: My name is Ryougi Shiki. I accepted a job to eliminate the Vampires here. And I heard Dio Brando was the ring leader in all this. So, information would be gladly appreciated.

Patchouli: …

Reimu: What exactly happened 10 years ago?

Patchouli: *sighs* Reimu, there's something you need to know.

Reimu: Hmm?

Patchouli: Do you remember fighting Utsuho?

Reimu: *nods* I was fighting her! And I was doing well too! And I remembered that she activated her spell card! I was gonna do the same. And…I was shot from behind…I had no way to defend myself…

Patchouli: The person who attacked you was Flandre.

!!!

Reimu: Flandre!? But…

How? Can this be?

Patchouli: I don't know how she escaped the Mansion but thanks to her interference, the destruction of the barrier was ensured. And then something , or someone came through.

This can't be real!

Why?

Reimu: *shakes head* So what happened to Remilia, to Sakuya, and Meiling?

Patchouli: *looks depressed*

_ _ _

10 years previous…

BGM

.com/watch?v=cjhHx-yk4HE&feature=related

Sakuya's POV:

Heading back to the Mansion with groceries in hand.

Sakuya: *sighs* My lady can be so childish sometimes.

Having me using my time abilities just to steal a cracker from Reimu. Sheesh…

Hmm…

It's quite peaceful here…

Ah…

The sun is setting. The sky has a wonderful mix of blue and orange. The setting of the sun mix with the scenery looks like that out of a painting.

I wonder what I'm gonna make for dinner tonight?

I should hurry back…

Hmm?

Huh?

This feeling…

!!!

Sakuya: Ah!

I felt a sharp pain on my neck…

Sakuya: Hnn! *breathes heavy* haah..haah..

As I noticed, I felt something warm flowing down my neck…

The crimson liquid seeping out of my body…

Sakuya: Hnnnn!!! *collapses on the floor* Ahh!!!

This..pain..is intense…

It burns…

It's too much to bare…

I'm starting to feel tired…

Sakuya: Hnnnnn!!!

My lady…

_ _ _

Remilia's POV:

BGM

.com/watch?v=O3D4OnuBReg&feature=related

Hmm…

…

She's late…

Remilia: That girl, she should've been here hours ago.

As I head back to my room.

It's already dark outside…

Hmm…

Hmm?

Starts lit up the night. The moon high in the sky…

???

For some reason…

The moon looks blood red…

An omen?

Remilia: *shakes head* Just my imagination.

Sakuya…

Remilia: That maid. Once she comes back, she's gonna here it from me!

All this is just making me hungry…

Mmm…

I'll..just head to bed and sleep on it till my hunger goes away.

As I get ready to lay down…

Hmm?

This is…

!!!

I felt a sharp pain in my neck…

Remilia: Hnn!!!

This is impossible..

Other than Flandre…

There's nobody in the room…

Huh?

As I finally witnessed…

Remilia: *breathes hard* haah..ahh..heh..

I can't believe what I'm witnessing…

Remilia: ..heh..

My silver-haired maid…

Remilia: ..so..

I feel cold…

Remilia: ..you've..become one of us…

I can feel my life draining…

…

_ _ _

Meiling's POV:

BGM

.com/watch?v=b38I_eY5Eck&feature=related

Meiling: Sheesh!

It's getting cold out here…

Meiling: Where's Sakuya anyway?

I'm starting to get hungry…

…

…

This is taking forever…

Hmm…

…

…

Hmm?

!!!

Meiling: What was that?

A scream?

Meiling: !!! It's coming from Remilia's room!

How did someone get past me?!

No matter…

I rush towards Remilia's room.

_ _ _

!!!

Patchouli's on the floor…

Meiling: What happened?!

She looks terrified…

Patchouli: *points towards Remilia's room*

Remilia's room?

I approach the room.

!!!

Meiling: *looks horrified* My..god..

Blood has stained all over Remilia's bed, and…

Meiling: No…

Lady Remilia..no..

Her body lays lifeless on top of the bed…

No…

This can't be real!

!!!

I..can't..believe it..

Someone in a maid's oufit is on top of the then Remilia…

Meiling: Sa..kuya?

She turns towards me.

!!!

Blood is dripping from her mouth..

Meiling: Why?

Her eyes, don't look human…

Her irises are now gold and her retinas are red…

Sakuya: *sports a slasher smile*

Meiling: !?

Sakuya: *starts to claw her hands* WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! *attacks Meiling*

!!!

I managed to dodge her claw swipe at the last second.

Then I retaliate with a danmaku blast to the chest which sent her flying out the window…

Meiling: ..haah..haah..this should buy us some time before she comes back…

What the hell is going on!?

I never seen Sakuya look so vicious before…

…

What happened?

*turns towards Patchouli*

Meiling: We have to get you out of here!

Patchouli: *in tears* R-remilia was…

I know, I know…

???

Someone's coming?

Is it Sakuya again?

Meiling: *gets ready*

Patchouli: Meiling…

Meiling: Don't worry. I'll protect you!

I hope I can…

!!!

Meiling: Who goes there!?

???: Wait! Don't do anything! It's me!

A girl came around the corner. She has bat wings on her head.

Meiling: Koakuma?

Koakuma: I heard a commotion coming from here. What happened?

Meiling: *looks down in disgrace*

Meiling: ! *shakes head* All you have to do is get lady Patchouli out here now!

Koakuma: Huh? What do you mean? What's going on?

Meiling: *looks serious* Damn it Koakuma, just do it!

Koakuma: *got scared a little* Alright, you didn't have yell at me!

There isn't enough time left…

The only place I can think that's safe is…

Meiling: Koakuma!

Koakuma: Y-yes?

Meiling: Take lady Patchouli to Hakurei Shrine!

Koakuma: R-right away!

I escorted them to the entrance to the Mansion.

_ _ _

At the door.

Meiling: Alright. Koakuma, take lady Patchouli to Hakurei shrine. Fly her out of here as fast as you can. Do NOT look back for even a second!

Koakuma: R-right away! *begins to fly out*

Patchouli: Meiling, what about you?

Meiling: I'll hold her off to cover your escape.

Patchouli: …

Lady Patchouli…

Meiling: *looks confident* Don't worry. I'll be fine. Hey! I'm stronger than I look you know!

Patchouli: *nods* *flies away with Koakuma*

…

Meiling: You can come out of hiding Sakuya!

BGM

.com/watch?v=mCjG0eDTzXo

Sakuya appeares behind me halfway across the hall.

Meiling: Sakuya. What you did, was unforgivable…

Sakuya: fufufufu

She's laughing?

Meiling: Hey! What's so funny!?

Sakuya: It's beautiful out tonight…

Meiling: ???

Sakuya: This feeling. I feel reborn.

Meiling: What do you mean!?

Sakuya: Ahhh..the taste of blood. The feeling of draining lady Remilia of her life, it's titillating!

She's completely gone off the deep end…

Sakuya: Mmmm..ahhhhh!!!

Meiling: !?

Sakuya: Just thinking about it makes me feel wet, even now!

Meiling: What the…

Sakuya: Meiling…can you make me feel good? Make me climax in ecstasy?!

Meiling: You…

You…

YOU!!!

Meiling: *begins to rage* TO HELL WITH YOU!!!!

I rush towards towards her in a flying rage.

Sakuya: hehehHAAHAHAHA!!! Yes! Lets come together!!! *attacks Meiling*

I fill my fist with energy…

Sakuya scratches me when I dodged her claw swipe at the last second…

I follow up with a power punch to her face…

*hit*

The punch lands…

Yes! Huh?

It landed but, it seemed to a had little to no effect except pushing her a little…

Meiling: What the…

Sakuya: *smiles in glee* heheheh..nice punch. But. Can you do this!?

Wha?

Immediately, her punch sent me hurtling towards the stairs…

Meiling: Ahhh!!! *crashes at the stairs* rrrr….ha..ow..

She's..strong…

Meiling: *tries to get back up* haah..haah..!!!!

Immediately she kicked me hard enough that sent me through the adjacent wall near the stairs…

Meiling: Nnnn..ahhh…

I gotta think of something quick…

Meiling: *breathes heavily*

I try to ignore the pain and charge on ahead…

Meiling: RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!!!!

I deliver a series of rapid-fire kicks to Sakuya…

Meiling: !!!!

!!!!!

The kicks hit her hard enough to send her flying…

Sakuya: Hnnn!!!!

While she's in the air..

I place the palms of each other in front of me…

I generate a large surge of energy between my hands…

Meiling: HAAAAAAA!!!!

The charge finishes…

Meiling: SEKIHA!!! TENKYOUKEN!!!! *shoots out a wave of energy*

The blast tears through most of the Mansion…

Sakuya: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

That blast should probably critically injure her…

Meiling: *breathes hard* ..haaaah..haaah…

I hoped that worked…

Huh?

!!!

A surge of air started to tear through my skin…

Meiling: Hnnnn!!! Ahhhh!!

I'm starting to bleed all over…

Meiling: ..…

!?

Sakuya appears before me, clawing her hand…

Sakuya: Excellent, Meiling! I never knew you had that much power within you!

Meiling: Heh! ..I got more where that came from!

Damn it! How in the blazing hell did she survive that!?

Sakuya: Now..where were we!? *charges at Meiling*

Need a quick blast…

Meiling: *makes a quick charge* KIKOSHO!!!

A giant ball of energy swirls and catches Sakuya in the middle of her attack…

Sakuya: rrrrrrr!!!!

NOW!

Meiling: RRRRAAAGGHH!!!

I caught Sakuya with a right hook, then I follow up with a series of kicks to the body…

Meiling: ORARARARARARARARARARARAARA!!!!

Then I use a punch that twisted upwards…

Meiling: SHINRYUKEN!!!

The punch was intense enough to generate flames which lit Sakuya ablaze.

Meiling: ...haah..haah..heh!

That attack knock her flat on the floor…

…

BGM

.com/watch?v=r9XezXqEG94

…

!?

Sakuya: Useless…

Meiling: How…

She got up quick and started send a barrage of punches…

Sakuya: !!!!!

Her fist are like a raging torrent…

Meiling: RRRRRAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Each one crushing than the last…

Her last punch left me dazed…

Meiling: aaahhhh…

Sakuya: Time! Stand Still!

It was too late…

Sakuya: Time! Return!

A plethora of knives pierced me with no remorse…

!!!!

Meiling: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I feel weak…

Meiling: *collapses on the floor*

Too..strong..

Meiling: …uuhhhh….

Sakuya: HEHEHEHAHAHAHA!!! That was beautiful Meiling! I definitely felt that one!

The pain is to much to bare..

Meiling: S-sa..kuya..

Please…

Meiling: Sn..ap..out..of it..

I'm losing too much blood…

Sakuya: Hmm? What was that? I couldn't catch that last bit!

Meiling: Come..to your senses Sakuya…

Sakuya: My senses? I'm completely aware of my actions!

Meiling: Sa…kuya

I'm starting to feel my life draining…

My vision is starting to blur…

Weak…

Very weak…

???

Clapping?

Someone appears out of the darkness.

???: *continues clapping* Excellent! To witness someone with similar power as mine!

Who?

This man seems to be very tall. And is dressed in yellow…

???: I think I've fallen in love! If I had a heart! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I feel disoriented…

???: Now, lets go…

Sakuya: Yes, master Brando.

Meiling: Sa..ku..ya.. do..n't go…

As I try to find strength to crawl towards her…

Meiling: *tries to reach out, starts to tear up* ..pl…ease..

I can feel my heart slowing down…

3

Meiling: Sa..

2

Meiling: ku..

1

Meiling: ya..

…

_ _ _

Reimu's POV:

BGM

.com/watch?v=c-HBnhhtSmo

Reimu: *sits down at a nearby seat*

Horrible…

Patchouli: After that, since you were out of commission, Marisa has been helping me out from time to time. Dio seized control of the Youkai and took over. He erected this city as the beginning of his kingdom.

Shiki: So where is he right now?

Patchouli: *looks up* At his citadel, at the top of world. To be more specific, he's on the upper world of the city. His citadel is at the center of it all. Once you go outside, you can see from here. It's hard to miss, it's the tallest building in the city.

Shiki: Thank you.

Patchouli: However…

Shiki: ???

Patchouli: We have no way of entering the upper world at the moment. You need access cards to open the doors. Other than flying, which is suicidal since it's heavily fortified and you'll be shot down.

Shiki: I see…

Patchouli: Sorry I couldn't be of any help.

Shiki: No, that's fine. I'll figure a way in somehow.

Marisa: Hmm…? Are you alright Reimu?

Reimu: Somewhat…it's that this…I can't believe our friends are gone.

Marisa: *looks melancholic* I understand the feeling, Reimu.

Dio Brando…

Sakuya…

Flandre…

Flandre?

Reimu: Wait…so what happened to Flandre?

Patchouli: Probably at the citadel.

Reimu: Why?

Patchouli: Soon after your fight with Utsuho, Flandre was a little erratic. So she killed Utsuho in the process. And she absorbed Utsuho's power of Nuclear Fusion. Dio saw this as an opportunity. As of right now, other than Dio, Flandre is the most dangerous living on the face of the Earth. Nobody at the moment has the power to challenge either of them.

Reimu: But wait..what about Yukari? Besides me or Marisa, isn't she one of the most strongest Youkai on Earth?

Patchouli: Nice in theory. But after that day, Yukari disappeared. So god knows where she is now.

Damn…

What can I do?

Hmm..

Fine…

Reimu: I'll help to take this guy down!

Marisa: Reimu!

Patchouli: Can you?!

Reimu: I'm not sure when I'll recover my powers. But…I can't just sit here and let a mess I made go undone!

Shiki: Hmph..tough talk. Earlier you could barely carry a sword. And now you're expecting to take out a man who's holding the world hostage?

Marisa: It's possible…

Shiki: What are you getting at?

Marisa: Back then. Reimu was always handling crisis' all the time and then some. She was one of the strongest people in gensokyo.

Reimu: Marisa..thank you…

Right…

I have to do this…

They don't call me the Shrine Maiden of Paradise for no reason!

Chapter 3 end…

Action was taken. Lives were lost. So, post your comments and reviews on how you liking I so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

BGM

.com/watch?v=V1hePBCcJ3o

After hearing all the information from Patchouli, and some unfortunate news, we decided to head back to Marisa's place to think things over.

…

…

…

My mistake…

Costed the lives of my friends…

…

What kind of Shrine Maiden am I?

_ _ _

Me, Marisa, and Shiki sit in the living room, thinking of our nest course of action.

Reimu: Mmmm…So how can we get ourselves those access card things to get inside?

Marisa: It's..not that easy…

Reimu: What do you mean?

Marisa: One way to get one is to apply for one. But…you'll need a ton of cash just to order one. And we just don't got that much.

Reimu: Any other ways?

Marisa: Well, you can also have connections with people from the upper world. But don't know any…

Reimu: Sheesh…this is starting to sound hopeless…

Marisa: Well…

Reimu: Hmm?

Marisa: There's one feasible way to do it…

Reimu: What is it?

Marisa: There's a coliseum here in the Slums.

Reimu: Uh huh…

Marisa: And the winner not only gain some prize money, but also gain full access to the upper world.

Reimu: So what are we waiting for?

Marisa: However…

Reimu: Huh?

Marisa: I considered the thought earlier but in your current condition, the matches would be too much for you.

Reimu: oh…*looks depressed*

My inability to fight is really starting to show…

Marisa: Until you train more and get stronger, I can't think for a minute of having you getting hurt out there.

Reimu: *sighs* I understand…

Marisa: *approaches Reimu and places hand on her shoulder* Hey there, cheer up! I'll help you get through this. In no time, you'll be back to the same old Reimu I remember in no time!

Marisa…

Reimu: *places her hand on top of Marisa's* Mmmhmm…you're right. Thank you.

Marisa: *giggles* Don't mention it! Now, lets get some lunch ready!

Reimu: Yeah!

I have been feeling a bit hungry…

Marisa: Shiki, you?

Shiki: Somewhat…

Marisa: Alright then! Let me go make something to eat!

_ _ _

A few hours later. A knock came at the door.

???

Who's at the door?

Marisa: Coming! *approaches the door*

Marisa: Who's there?

???: Marisa! Open up! It's me!

Marisa: *opens the door* Shou? Murasa? What's going on?

Shou: *breathes heavy* haah..haah..

Marisa: Have you been running or something? You both look exhausted.

Shou: haah..haah..No time..

Marisa: Come in. And tell me what happened.

Shou: Thank you… *Shou and Murasa walk in the house*

Shou: Huh? *notices Reimu in the living room* Reimu You're alive!?

Murasa: Seriously!? *looks over* Whoa! It's true!

Shou and Murasa atill look the same as I last remember. Youkai age very slowly compared to humans, so it's no surprise…

Murasa: Wow! It's been almost 10 years since I last saw you! And it seems you haven't aged a day!

Reimu: Well…lot's of things happened. And I'm trying to figure things out as I go. So right now I'm helping Marisa take down this Vampire who's controlling the city.

Murasa: I see. Good luck then!

Shou: *shakes head* Enough about that! Marisa, big problems!

Marisa: What is it?

Shou: Lady Byakuren and Nitori have been captured by Don Corneo!

Marisa: !!! What!?

Reimu: Who's Don Corneo?

Marisa: A complete sleazeball who takes women for his own wicked desires. What's worse is that he has a whole mafia regime at his beck and call.

Reimu: That's awful!

Marisa: Very…

Shou: You gotta help us!

Marisa: I'll see what I can do.

Shou: Thank you very much Marisa!

Marisa: So, do you have any idea where we can find him?

Shou: Before he left, he something like "if you want to see you're friends again, come to the coliseum in 10 days time".

Marisa: Why the coliseum?

Shou: It's the women's title match that day.

Marisa: Figures…

Reimu: I can understand Byakuren being with you, but why Nitori?

Murasa: Cuz she was helping us building a new ship so we could head elsewhere.

Reimu: I see…

Shou: Just so you know. The tournament is 2-on-2 match ups. Do you have anyone who you can team up with?

Murasa: Since Reimu is here, she can team up with you, can't she?

Marisa: Unfortunately, she lost all her powers.

Murasa: !!! EEHHHHH!!!??

Shou: How?

Reimu: I don't know. When I woke up. I couldn't fly anymore or shoot out danmaku. But, thanks to Shiki, she gave me this sword that allows me to use ice magic. Although, I'm still new to swordsmanship.

Shou: No problem then. I'll help you out!

Reimu: Really!?

Shou: *nods* Within 10 days, you'll be a fighting machine when I'm done with you!

Reimu: *with a happy expression* Thank you very much!

Finally…

I can help those in need now…

_ _ _

Don Corneo's manor…

BGM

.com/watch?v=Mwj0V1yKAVA

Byakuren"s POV:

I can't believe this is happening!

Corneo: Well, my sweet? How you liking it?

Byakuren: You're horrible…

Corneo: hehe…don't be that way…

I can't believe…

I'm cleaning this man's nasty feet!

Uggh…

How does he walk around like this!?

*Nitori walks in the room with a tray*

Nitori: …

Corneo: Well?

Nitori: Hmph…here's your wine and grapes sir…

Corneo: Can you feed them to me?

Nitori: grrrrrrrrrr…(this scumbag) fine…

Damn, if his men weren't heavily armed, then escaping would be a sinch…

Corneo: *being fed* Mmmm…this is the life!

Byakuren: You won't get away with this!

Corneo: And who's gonna stop me? Heh…silly girl…

Byakuren: And you! Why are you siding with this man?

The tall blonde woman guarding the door starts to speak…

???: For as long as I have food and drink, I'm a happy camper.

Corneo: Besides. Nobody can beat her. She's the one who plowed though the competition at the arena, isn't that right Champion?

???: And that's how it is…

Shou, please. Get me out of here…

_ _ _

Reimu's POV:

And so, over the next 10 days, my intense training session begins.

BGM

.com/watch?v=KNm0Fj4x-OU

Shou stands with her Bo Staff in hand, barking orders at me…

Shou: During the course of your training, will be wearing weights on each of your limb and one on your abdomen. You will wear them when you eat. You will wear them when you sleep. And you will wear them even when you're in the shower. IS THAT CLEAR!?

Reimu: *exhausted from running* haah..haah..haah..ye.s.

Shou: I didn't hear that! IS THAT CLEAR!?

Reimu: Y-yes!!!

Shou: *grins*

I feel sluggish…

_ _ _

Next day.

Shou: Now you will work on your swordsmanship! If you can't make your strike count, don't bother holding a weapon at all! DID YOU GET THAT!?

Reimu: *practices vertical slashes* Y-yes!!!

Uggh…

Feels like my arms are gonna fall off…

_ _ _

The following day.

Marisa: I'll train you to work on your magic, Reimu. Now you need to intensify your ice magic and turn it to a weapon!

Reimu: *practices creating blades of ice* Y-yes!!!

I feel drained…

_ _ _

Next day.

Shou: Now that you got a handle on your magic, now you got to utilize it with your swordsmanship!

Reimu: *practices slashes enchanted with ice* Y-yes!!!

This is rough…

_ _ _

2 Days later.

Shou: Now that you have a handle on things. You're gonna spar with me! *readies Bo Staff*

Reimu: *readies Yukianesa* Y-yes!!!

Shou: Come! Give me all you got!

I rush in…

I slash multiple times…

Left, right, above…

All were blocked by Shou so easily…

Shou: Stop trying to hit me and HIT ME!

I make a wide horizontal slash, followed up with a wide vertical slash…

!!!

I felt her staff lifting!

!?

Shou: Is that it!? *strikes Reimu flawlessly*

Reimu: Oof…

That hurt a little…

_ _ _

Next day.

Marisa: Come on Reimu! Try to freeze me!

Reimu: *creates multiple blades of ice* Fly!!!

Marisa: Hmph! *shoots them down* !!!

I rushed in when she was busy firing…

Marisa: How the…

Reimu: RRRAAGGHH!!! *creates an intense wave of ice*

Come on!

Marisa: *grins*

Reimu: !?

Marisa: HHHHHHAAAA!!! *counters with a wave of flames*

Reimu: !!! *creates a tough shield of ice*

That was close…

_ _ _

Next day.

Shou: All right. You can take your weights off.

Finally!

Reimu: *takes off weights* Huh?

Shou: So, how do you feel?

I feel light for some reason…

Shou: Hmm…Try slashing that rock over there. *points to rock's location*

Reimu: Alright. *approaches rock*

I'm not sure what I can do…

Well…

Here goes nothing!

Reimu: HHAA!! *slashes rock* Huh?

The rock…

It was cut to ribbons…

Shou: So, liking the results?

Reimu: I..I didn't feel any resistance…

Seriously…

Shou: Now, try running from here to the edge of the forest and back within 5 minutes…

Reimu: EHH!?

Shou: Try it.

Reimu: Alright. *starts running at high speed* WWWHHHHOOOAAA!!!!

I…

I feel good…

I feel free!

The trees are passing by me and the scenery is constantly changing…

???

Reimu: Huh? *notices where she's at* Whoa…

I'm, WAY outside the Forest of Magic!

…

I wonder how high I can jump?

Reimu: *gets a running start and leaps high into the air* Ahhhh!!!! Cool!!!

I'm as high as the trees!

I wonder if this is how a cat feels when they leap…

Reimu: *lands and continues running back to Marisa's house*

…

Reimu: I'm back!

Shou: That was quick.

Reimu: How did I do?

Shou: 3 minutes have only passed…

Only 3!!????

Reimu: *in shock*

Shou: I think my little pupil is ready for battle!

Reimu: Y-yes!!!

Now…

I can do some good without dragging anyone down!

_ _ _

The day of the tournament and our first match.

At the coliseum…

The arena itself is huge, and there's a ton of people in the stands…

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Women's Title Match up!

*the crowd cheers*

Wow, that was loud…

Announcer: Alright! Our first match is for tonight…

Stay calm Reimu, you can do this!

Huh?

Reimu: *notices Marisa's hand on her shoulder*

Marisa: Don't worry about it! We can do this!

Reimu: *lightens up* Yes!

Announcer: In the first corner, we have first timers, Marisa and Reimu!!!

*Marisa and Reimu enter the arena*

*crowd cheers*

Ah…

This place is bigger than I thought…

Announcer: And the other corner, we have our 3rd place victors from the last title match, Cissnei and Elena!!!

*Cissnei and Elena enter*

*crowd cheers*

Both women were wearing black suits…

Cissnei had long Auburn hair and wielded a giant Shuriken…

Elena had short blonde hair and she wielded some type of baton…

*Cissnei and Elena speak to each other*

Cissnei: Whaaa…it's quite the turn about today…

Elena: Keep your mind focused on the job already. Intel had it that Don Corneo is attending the matches today. So we gotta keep going till we get the chance to arrest him.

Cissnei: I know, I know. Can't you just loosen up a little? I mean, Reno was happy enough lend you his Stun Rod for today, and he hooked us up with some materia for today!

Elena: *facepalms* Fine, fine.

…

I wonder what they're talking about…

Announcer: Alright, let the first match for tonight begin!!!

BGM

.com/watch?v=Bgl6KbtCv7E

I charge in after Cissnei while Marisa has Elena covered…

Cissnei: Whoa!

I generate an intense wave of ice…

Cissnei: Hold up a minute! *counters with a blast of fire*

The fire and ice cancel each other out…

Cissnei: Thank god for the Firaga materi..whoa!

I slashed 3 times in quick succession…

Cissnei: *blocks with her Shuriken* Hnn…uggh…you wanna play, lets play! Burn baby!!! *throws her Shuriken which is now lit ablaze*

!!!

I create a blade of ice to counter her attack…

Cissnei: !? Ohhh..why you..*blasts out a giant ball of fire*

!!!

There's nowhere to run…

Damn…

!!!

Oh yeah, that attack…

I enchant my sword with ice…

Reimu: TOUGA HYOUJIN!!!

I slash upward and a wave of ice cuts through the inferno and targets Cissnei…

Cissnei: !? Oh cra..*gets frozen by the ice wave*

Announcer: Ohhh!!! And it looks like Cissnei is put of commission!

I did it…

!!!

Marisa: *looks at Marisa's duel*

She's already has Elena on the ropes…

Elena: haah..haah..damn…

Marisa: Heh! Was that it?

Elena: Grrr…*targets Marisa with lightning*

Marisa: *generates a shield* *looks at her nails* …you did something?

Elena: *in shock* How the…

Marisa: Heh! Now's my turn!

Marisa rushes in after Elena…

Elena: !?

Marisa: HHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

She punched with her right and…a wave of energy blasts out…

Marisa: Here's my…

She punches low with her left and blasts out with the same wave of energy…

Marisa: MASTER!!!

She jumps in the air and kicks Elena…and she shoots lasers out of her FEET!?

Marisa: SPARK!!!!!

The intensity of the attacks knocks Elena out cold…

Reimu: Okay, Marisa, seriously. What the hell!?

Marisa: What can I say. I'm a beast!

Uh huh…

Announcer: And that's that folks! The winner of the first match is MARISA AND REIMU!!!!

*a loud cheer comes from the crowd*

Marisa: ALRIGHT!!!!

Reimu: We did it!!!

Maybe…

We can win this after all!

Chapter 4 end…

_ _ _

This was quite an action packed chapter. And the next will conclude the title matches. Expect fireworks to happen! So post your comments and reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

BGM

.com/watch?v=k3nKCyoQUlE

Announcer: Alright! Now for the semi-final round!

We can do this!

Marisa: Heh! Bring 'em on!

Announcer: In one corner, we have the rising stars from the first round, Marisa and Reimu!!!

*crowd cheers*

So who are we fighting?

Announcer: In the other corner, we have our new rookie contenders, Cirno and Daiyousei!!!

*crowd cheers*

WHAT!?

Marisa: This won't be a fair match up…

Reimu: …yeah…

Color me blind on how the hell they got through the first fight…

Cirno: Well well! Look who came back from the dead…

Reimu: Looks like you seem well yourself…

For now…

Cirno: Ha!! Since you were gone, I've became over 9000 times stronger than you!!

So what happened to the last 8,999 times, getting shot?

Reimu: Right, lets just see what you can do…*gets ready*

Cirno: Hmph…this'll last only ten seconds *creates her Icicle Sword*

Daiyousei: Umm…lets have a good fight…

Marisa: Yeah…(I feel like a bully for some reason)

Announcer: Let the semi-final match begin!!!

Cirno: AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! *points her hand forward* Ice Sign, Icicle Machine Gun!!! *a barrage of ice needles shoot out*

Spell card already!?

Reimu: Hmph *dodges the ice needles with ease*

Wow…either I'm fast, or that was slow…

Cirno: O.o grrrrrrrrrr….*charges at Reimu* HHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hmph…

*both swords clash*

Cirno: rrrrrrrrrrr...

Reimu: Now's my turn…

Cirno: Wha…

I cut through Cirno's blade of ice…

Cirno: How the hell?

Reimu: You weren't the only one who trained…

Cirno: H-haha! You know, I was just testing you, you know!

Sure you did…

Cirno: Now, time to get serious! Chill Sign, Instant Freeze Beam!!! *beams of ice rush towards Reimu*

I dash around and came behind Cirno…

Cirno: *still looking forward* Huh? Heh! HAHAHAHA! Looks like my attack made her disappear! I'm indeed the strongest!!!

*crowd facepalms*

Uggh…idiot…

Sorry…

Reimu: *creates an intense wave of ice*

Cirno: *gets frozen*

…

Crowd: …

Marisa: …

Daiyousei: *facepalms* Oh Cirno…

The irony…

Announcer: …Looks like the ice fairy just got frozen. So she's out!

Daiyousei: Shall we continue?

Marisa: Yeah…*blasts energy from her index finger*

Daiyousei: *dodges* Now…*creates a torrent of danmaku*

Marisa: !? *starts grazing*

Daiyousei: *intensifies the wave*

Marisa: *still grazing* (There's no end to them)

Daiyousei: *flies while maintaining barrage*

Marisa: !? (was she ever this skilled?) *points hand at Dai's direction* Non-Directional Laser!!! *multiple laser beams shoot out of the magic magic circle*

Daiyousei: !!! *lasers make contact* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *gets shot down*

Marisa: Alright!

Announcer: Oooohhhh!! Looks like Daiyousei is down for the count after holding her own! Marisa and Reimu now move to the final round!

*Marisa walks up to Daiyousei*

Marisa: *puts her hand out* Looks like you were the reason you got past the first round.

Daiyousei: Yeah, somewhat. *grabs Marisa's hand and gets up* Cirno means well, she's just gotta improve a little.

Marisa: Yeah…

*Reimu unfreezes Cirno*

Cirno: …Huh? What happened?

Reimu: We won…

Cirno: O.o EHHH!!? I beaten you!

Reimu: I'm a little faster now…

Cirno: *tears up* gggrrrrrrrrr…Just you wait…I'll beat you! *flys away*

And that's that…

_ _ _

Announcer: And now for the final round!

About time…

Announcer: In one corner, we have the anticipated rookies that blazed through the tournament, Marisa and Reimu!

*crowd cheers*

Announcer: And now. Ladies and Gentlemen! The reigning champions of the coliseum, give it up for Yuugi and Tenshi!!!

*the crowd roars*

They're the champions!? Yuugi's one thing, but Tenshi!?

Tenshi: *with Hisou no Tsurugi in hand* What a surprise we have here…

Yuugi: *with a sake jug in hand* Indeed…

Reimu: *prepares Yukianesa* I'm surprised you're hanging around with Yuugi, Tenshi…

Tenshi: Well, things changed in 10 years.

BGM

.com/watch?v=33qcSsbxFdk&feature=related

Announcer: Let the final match begin!!!

I charge after Tenshi while Marisa handles Yuugi…

*swords clash*

Tenshi: Heh! Looks like you improved when you were away. You were never this fast! *she pushes forward*

Reimu: !? *pushes back* Well, there's more to me than meets the eye!

Tenshi: *charges her sword* haaaa….

Reimu: So why did you team up with Yuugi?

Tenshi: For no particular reason. Cuz I was bored maybe…

That makes no sense…

Tenshi: Besides…

Reimu: Hmm?

Tenshi: The heroine can't end a battle like this without a final sword duel…

What heroine?

Tenshi: Knowing the readers they're gonna question this too. But Rule of Cool says otherwise…

What readers?

Reimu: Enough! *dashes after Tenshi*

Tenshi: Heh…*jumps high into the air*

Reimu: Wha…

Tenshi: *extends sword outward* Air!!!

Reimu: !?

Tenshi: *slices inward* Raid!!!

A slicing current of air permeates in my direction…

Reimu: !!! *braces herself* nnnnnnnnnnn!!!

This is painful…

The air is cutting my skin, tormenting my body…

Tenshi: So, how do you like my new borrowed abilities?

Reimu: haah..haah…what do you mean by borrowed?

Tenshi: You know I originally never had this skill before?

Reimu: haah..haah..what are you talking about?

Tenshi: It's a gift to me from a higher power. Just like how you got that sword of yours even though you only you used those talismans.

Reimu: I had no other way to defend myself!

Tenshi: Did you? Or that's what you think? Something higher than us could just be toying with us just for the amusement of others even though our meeting here has grounds for reason…

This starting to become irritating…

Reimu: *generates blades of ice* Start making sense! *the blades fly*

Tenshi: Here's more of my gifts! *a shockwave of lightning generates from Hisou no Tsurugi* HAAAAAAA!!! Take this!!!

The waves of lighting cancel out my ice blades…

Reimu: Damn..huh?

Tenshi's charging her sword again…

Tenshi: *holds her sword horizontally* _Descending thunder wave, Thunder Split!!!_

Her upward slash created a giant wave of lightning…

Reimu: !!! *gets hit* rrrrrAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Intense electricity is scorching my body…

Uggh…

The attack paralyzed my body…

Reimu: Da..mn…

Tenshi: I'm not done!!! *hurtles her sword into the air, the sword radiates with light* _Dragon of the Heavens, roar the Earth! *_jumps and grabs her sword* _Sky Dragon Slash!!!_ *comes back down and stabs the ground*

Energy runs through the ground which slices me…

Reimu: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

I feel exhausted…

Reimu: Uggh…*collapses on her knees*

Tenshi: Well? Giving up?

She's powerful…

Uggh…

Starting to feel tired…

…

…

…

…

No…

I can't give up…

Not now…

Not after everything…

No…

Get up…

Come on…

Get up!

Reimu: *forces herself up with Yukianesa as a crutch* *starts freezing the air*

Tenshi: Hmm? A gift of yours? *defends herself* Give it your best shot fool!

Reimu: *generates an arrow of ice* HAAAAAA!!! *throws the arrow of ice*

The arrow makes contact with Tenshi's sword…

Tenshi: Heh. Is that the best you've..huh? *Tenshi's arm is starting to freeze* Damn…

Reimu: Gotcha…

Tenshi: *charges her sword* !!!!!! *electricity generates, destroying the arrow* haah..haah..Is that it?

Reimu: haah..haah..damn..

Tenshi: *charges her sword to full power* I'll end this here!!

Reimu: *starts freezing the air*

Tenshi: *flys forward and electricity surrounds her body*

Reimu: *creates a giant blade of ice and rides on it towards Tenshi*

Tenshi: HHHHHAAAAAAA!!! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!

Reimu: HHAAAAAAA!!! MUSOU SENSHYOU ZAN!!!

*the two flying elements collide with each other*

Tenshi: !!!

Reimu: !!!

The impending collision between our two attacks blow and cancel each other out…

Reimu: AAAHHHHHHH!!! *gets flown backwards, hits the ground*

Tenshi: AAAAHHHHHHH!!! *gets flown backwards, hits the ground*

Uggh…

I'm tired…

It's hard to stay conscious…

Tenshi: Uggh…haah…haah…someone…out there…had a hand in this…didn't they?

_ _ _

Marisa's POV:

BGM

.com/watch?v=WLD4ZHON_84&feature=related

Looks like up against Yuugi now…

Yuugi: *starts to drink* Ahhh…good stuff…

Marisa: Should you be drinking in the middle of a match?

Yuugi: Huuuhh? Was that supposed to be rhetorical?

She's smashed isn't she?

Hmm…

Knowing how strong she is…

If I go at her as I am, I'll get creamed…

Marisa: *begins to charge up*

Yuugi: Huh? Trying to do something?

…

I can feel my magic circuits starting to flare up…

Marisa: *spreads her feet and places her fist on the ground*

More power…

Marisa: *starts to steam up* hhhaaaaaaa…

I can feel my body burning…

Yuugi: Hmm? Interesting. Heh. This might be worth the buzz after all.

Marisa: Gear Second!!!

Haaa…

Yeah, with this, I can go toe-to-toe with Yuugi…

Yuugi: Well? Let's go! Huh? *Marisa disappears from her sights* !!!

I strike Yuugi with an uppercut…

Yuugi: Hnn!! Ah!! *the uppercut lifts her off the ground*

I jump afterward and kick her with multiple strikes while maintaining high speed…

Yuugi: nnnnnn!!!! (Damn, she just too fast. She won't let up)

I get above her and grab her head between my thighs…

Yuugi: !!!

I bring her back down to Earth and turn my body so she's positioned to hit the ground…

Yuugi: Hnnn..Ahh!!

Marisa: haah..haah..

I don't really like this technique for the simple fact of how draining it is…

Marisa: haah..haah..

Please stay down…

Uggh…

I'm starting to feel the after effects of Gear Second…

Damn…

Yuugi: hnn..*gets back up* *creaks her neck* Oww…that really hurt you know!

Marisa: *in shock*

Just how much of a beating can she take!?

Yuugi: Now it's my turn! *dashes after Marisa*

Marisa: !!!

Damn, I can't defend myself…

Yuugi: *punches Marisa in the gut*

Marisa: A…aa..hhh…

She's…strong…

Yuugi: *grabs Marisa's head* Now, you gonna pay for that ton fold! *repeatedly punches Marisa*

Hnnn…

Strong…

Unearthly strong…

Marisa: *attempts to fire her Magic Missile* ugghhh…haah…eat this…*fires*

Yuugi: Uggghhh!! Why you!

Marisa: *is released* haah..haah..

Gotta think of something…

Wait…

I could try that, but I need her to stay still…

Marisa: *guards herself behind her fists*

Yuugi: Huh? Running scared now? Heh! I'll play your game! *throws multiple jabs at Marisa*

Marisa: !!! *dodges the oncoming punches*

She has fast punches…

Damn…

It's hard to keep up…

Marisa: *keeps dodging*

Yuugi: *frowns* Hmph…stay still! *throws a right straight at Marisa's body*

Marisa: Wha…*gets hit* Ugghh…

Damn…

Yuugi: Heh! *throws a left hook at Marisa's head*

Marisa: !!! *get's hit* !!!

What?

I feel dizzy…

Yuugi: *throws a high right hook at Marisa's head*

Marisa: *get's hit* *starts to wobble*

Haah…haah…

Dizzy…

Real dizzy…

That last punch hit me hard…

Uggh…

I'm starting to fall over…

Yuugi: *backs up a bit* And for the finishing blow! *starts her punch coming from low to the ground upward*

BGM

.com/watch?v=VG0WEPOVhdg

I can barely hear anything…

Uggh…

I can barely see…

Hmm?

Is something coming?

*notices the oncoming punch*

Huh?

!!!

No…

I gotta dodge…

Come on…

Yuugi: Hah! Fall! *her punch is close to Marisa's face*

No…

Marisa: !!! *evades the punch at the last second*

Yuugi: What!?

What what little strength had, I punch Yuugi right where her liver is…

*makes contact*

Yuugi: HNNNN!!!!

I throw a feint at Yuugi and bend my knees and spring upward…

Yuugi: !!!

My uppercut hit it's mark…

Yuugi: Huuu…*starts to get stunned*

Now…

My time is now!

Speed…

I need speed…

Marisa: *begins to bob and weave left and right at increasing speed*

More…

Faster…

I have to be faster…

FASTER!!!

Yuugi: *looks on, defenseless* (fast)

Now!

Marisa: HHHRRRRAAAAA!!!! *throws a series of hooks to Yuugi's head*

Yuugi: !!!

Left…

Right…

Left…

Right…

Enough…

Enough to knock her down…

Knock her out…

My punches are starting to change her face…

…

She's bleeding with every blow I make…

And for the finish!

Marisa: *makes a final left hook* RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *makes contact*

That punch knocked her flat on her back hard…

Marisa: haah..haah…

Stay down…

Please stay down…

I have no strength left…

…

What?

!!!

Yuugi: *gets back up*

No…

Come on…

Yuugi: *looks at Marisa intently*

Marisa: *stares back*

Yuugi…

Yuugi: …heh…*starts to collapse*

Marisa: haah…haah…heh…heheheh!

Announcer: Unbelievable!!! The once Yuugi the Strong has now been knocked off her throne!!! The winner of the Women's Title Match is Marisa and Reimu!!!

*a loud roar comes from the crowd*

Marisa: Hehehehe…WE DID IT!!!

Finally…

_ _ _

Byakuren's POV:

They did it…

They knock out the Champion!

Corneo: *looks with disbelief* H-h-h-h-how!!!!!!!!??????

Byakuren: Looks like you lost this one!

Corneo: Grrrrrrr…we'll see…*attempts to leave*

???: I wouldn't go anywhere if I would you!

Corneo: Huh!?

Byakuren: Shou!?

*Shou walks in with Cissnei and Elena*

Corneo: T-t-turks!?

Elena: *points her gun at Corneo* You're under arrest!

Cissnei: *points gun* Wow, what authority…

Corneo: W-where are my bodyguards!?

Shou: We made short work of them on the way here!

Corneo: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

_ _ _

Reimu's POV:

Hmmm…

Uggh..

Huh?

Cheering?

Reimu: *Starts to get up* Huh?

Marisa: Reimu, you all right?

Reimu: Yeah…I'll be alright…

Marisa: We did it Reimu!

Reimu: We did it?

Marisa: Now we can go to the upper world now!

So…

Finally…

Dio Brando…

We're coming after you!

Chapter 5 end…

_ _ _

An epic victory at the end. Post your comments and reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

BGM

.com/watch?v=f0MfcTyaWrc&feature=related

After the tournament, me and Marisa received access cards as prizes, as well as the prize money.

Then we head back to Marisa's house to celebrate.

Marisa: *breaks out the Champagne* I knew I would save something like this for a special occasion!

Shou: Heh. Looks like you're taking out the good stuff!

Murasa: Oh, oh, I want some too!

Nitori: Me as well!

Marisa: Byakuren?

Byakuren: Ah, thank you.

Marisa: Shiki?

Shiki: Mmm..no thanks.

Marisa: Your loss. *pours Shou, Murasa, Nitori and Byakuren a glass*

Reimu: So what do I get?

Marisa: Heh. Since you're still a minor, would tea be just fine?

Reimu: *nods*

Marisa: *pours tea for Reimu* Alright! Cheers!!!

Shou, Muarasa, Nitori, Byakuren and Reimu: Cheers!!!

Shiki: Hmph…

This tea is very good…

…

I never knew my own capabilities till earlier…

So much has happened over the course of 2 weeks…

People, places, changed…

Except for some of my friends here…

Other than that, the one I'm surprised who changed the most was Marisa…

She's so much stronger than what I last remembered…

She was always hard working before and had her own strength…

But not to this extent…

…

She's…

Very reliable…

Marisa: Hmm? Is something the matter Reimu?

Reimu: Huh? *blushes a little* N-no not really. *continues drinking her tea*

Marisa: Alright then.

Marisa: Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Nitori, I heard you were building a ship for Byakuren.

Nitori: Oh, that! I would've been done already if it wasn't for a certain sleezeball.

Marisa: So how much is it done?

Nitori: About 90% done. If I start again soon, it'll be done in two days.

Marisa: Ohhh…so have you give it a name yet?

Nitori: *grins* I have. A little inspiration from this game I played awhile back. I'm gonna call it the Vic Viper!

Marisa: Sounds tough.

Nitori: Of course the ship is equipped so we can escape this place.

Marisa: OK. I've been meaning to ask this.

Nitori: Hmm? What is it?

Marisa: Well, me and Shiki are on a job to eliminate the Vampire that's controlling this city.

Nitori: *chokes a little on her drink* *coughs* Dio Brando!?

Byakuren: Oh my…

Reimu: I'm helping out, myself.

Nitori: If that's the case, then this'll be a quick job. So what exactly do you need the ship for?

Marisa: Since we got our access cards, we'll be attacking soon. We just need the ship to divert their attention off us so me, Shiki, and Reimu can sneak in the Citadel with minimal resistance.

Nitori: I see…I'll see what I can do.

Marisa: Thank you.

Hmm…

Reimu:So what are we gonna do tomorrow?

Marisa: Well, one thing is to relax for a bit. Since we got these cards and some prize money, lets see what this upper world has to offer!

Reimu: Oh…

Marisa: Hmm? Not a good idea?

Reimu: No, it's just that…*looks melancholic*

Marisa: Just what?

Reimu: …

Marisa: Reimu?

Reimu: N-no. It's nothing. *leaves the house*

Marisa's POV:

Marisa: Reimu?

Byakuren: Is something the matter with her?

Marisa: I'm not sure. Well, it wasn't easy for her ever since she woke up just to found out that her home is in such a state. Guess she's still dwelling upon it.

Byakuren: Oh, I see. She never experienced the 10 years of Gensokyo's change and other things too. I guess she would feel lost right now.

Marisa: Lost…

Shou: should you see if she's feeling all right?

Marisa: Yeah. *gets up*

Murasa: Do you know where she would go to?

Marisa: I think I have a faint idea where.

Reimu…

_ _ _

I walk through the forest leading to Hakurei Shrine.

She's probably worried about it after being away from it for so long…

…

I wonder if that's what she's contemplating about?

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=-oB10qSyNZc

I walk up the stairs to the Shrine's entrance.

Hmm?

Is someone there?

…

In front of the Shrine I can see Reimu just staring at it…

Marisa: Reimu?

I approach Reimu to see what's up.

Marisa: Is something the matter?

Reimu: …

Marisa: Reimu?

She still has her back turned to me.

Marisa: Is it something I said?

Reimu: …

Marisa: Come on, you can at least talk to me…

Reimu: …

Reimu…

Marisa: If something is the matter, just tell me!

Reimu: …

Marisa: *hugs Reimu* Please, speak to me…

Reimu: Heh…

Marisa: Reimu?

!!!

I felt a sharp pain around my stomach…

Marisa: Re..i..mu?

A knife has permeated my body…

…

I can feel blood leaving me…

Marisa: U..gg…hh

Reimu, what are you?

!!!

I felt a sharp pinch on my neck…

Marisa: R….e….i…m…u…

My body as starting to creak…

She draining me of all I have…

Marisa: *tears up* I…m…s..o..rr…y…

Please stop…

Reimu…

My body is starting to become numb…

!!!

I feel the knife twisting…

Marisa: U….g…gg…hhh!!!!

I feel faint…

!!!

Reimu?: Ahhh!!!!

She lets go of me…

Marisa: *collapses on the floor*

Reimu?: *wipes her mouth* Thanks for the meal!

That voice…

Marisa: R..ei..mu?

Reimu?: Reimu? I'm not her…

???

What?

Impossible…

I look up at this person with Reimu's face but…

Her scarlet eyes…

She reveals her wings of jewels…

Marisa: Fl..an..dre?

Flandre: Oh! You still remember my name!

Marisa: Wh..y?

Flandre: Why what? That I have that Shrine Maiden's face? Let's just say, at this point, I'm the REAL Reimu Hakurei…

That's untrue…

I refuse to believe that!

Marisa: Hnn..nn!!!

Flandre: Heh! I best be on my way home now! Dio would be pleased to know that one of his enemies is gonna die now! *flies away*

This can't be…

…

Reimu…

_ _ _

Reimu POV:

I was wondering how Hakurei Shrine was doing now.

…

…

Hmm?

!!!

This…

Sensation…

Something must've happened up ahead!

_ _ _

It started to snow.

I made it to the entrance of the Shrine.

!!!

Oh god no…

Reimu: Marisa!

I run towards Marisa who's bleeding off the floor…

I try to pick her up off the floor…

Reimu: Marisa! Please speak to me!

Marisa: *in Reimu's arms* Rei..mu?

Reimu: *in tears* Y-yeah it's me. *caresses Marisa's face*

Marisa: He..h..looks..like..I got clumsy…

No…

She's bleeding too much…

Reimu: W-we j-just got to get you some help. Okay!?

Please…

We need help…

Reimu: C-come on Marisa…stay with me!

Marisa: Heh…don't cry…*wipes Reimu's tears*

Reimu: W-who did this to you!?

Marisa: Fl..an..dre…

Reimu: !!! Marisa! Stay conscious!

Marisa: Reimu…

Reimu: Huh?!

Marisa: Please…

Please stay with me!

Marisa: Be..careful..out..there…

Reimu: Marisa?

No…

Reimu: H-hey. Marisa, you're scaring me…*shakes Marisa*

Reimu: Marisa?

The light in her eyes started to fade…

In that moment…

My precious thing was taken away from me…

Reimu: No…

This…

Reimu: Marisa!?

This isn't happening!

Reimu: *shakes her head*

No…

Reimu: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All I remembered…

Everytime we spent together…

I took it for granted…

Marisa…

You were a special friend to me…

Like a sister…

God…

I'm sorry…

I'm so sorry…

But…

What can I do?

I failed. As the keeper of the barrier. As A Shrine Maiden. My home, our home, is now a cesspit of hatred and lies. Where did it all go wrong? But now this, this is…

Unforgivable…

Simply unforgivable…

Flandre…

You'll pay…

I swear to god…

You'll pay!

I swear it!

All of my inner turmoil now turning to rage…

I held Marisa in my arms…

Looking on towards Dio's Citadel from the Shrine…

I'll…

I'll kill them…

I'll kill them all!!!

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=WFepQZCmBFU

I wander the Upper World, approaching the Citadel.

Snow falls…

Continually being stained red with every step I take…

The blood of a mage on my hands…

Soon…

My blade will be stained as well…

These streets will run red…

Heh…

Right…

It was her fault…

Nobody will miss her…

I'll do the world a favor and put her out of her misery…

I am the white void…

I am the cold steel…

I am the just sword…

With blade in hand…

I will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction…

I am Hakurei…

The end has come!

_ _ _

The Citadel.

A row of stairs lead up to the entrance which is behind some pillars…

Hmm?

Looks like soldiers are guarding the entrance…

About ten men…

All wearing steel armor and probably assault weaponry…

Heh…

Not a challenge…

I freeze the air…

Soldier 1: Is it getting cold?

I rush in for the kill…

Soldier 2: !!!

Soldier 1: Who the…

My blade makes contact with their vitals…

Then it started to rain amongst the snow…

Soldier 3: Open fire!

The soldiers fire their weapons…

Reimu: Useless…

I dashed around their gunfire…

I generate 3 blades of ice…

Each making contact with their throats…

Heh…

Weak!

Absolutely weak!

Soldier 6: Wha!?

I rush in for the 6th one…

He's without legs after I dealt with him…

Soldier 7: Keep firing!

Hmph!

I jumped high…

Soldier 7: Where did she!?

I came down like the wrath of god and divided him…

…

3 more…

I stabbed the ground, creating a prison of ice…

Nobody got out of that…

I sliced the ice prison and they shattered like the world I'm living in…

I turn for the entrance.

_ _ _

Inside was a gigantic empty hall.

It's dark for some reason, but not pitch black…

Hmm?

Up ahead was someone standing there…

A woman wearing a maid's outfit…

Sakuya: Surprised to see you here. Looks like you had fun with the guards outside…

Reimu: shut up…

Sakuya: Ohhh! Touchy aren't we?

Reimu: get out of my way…

Sakuya: Heh! You expecting a battle or something?

Reimu: A battle?

No…

This…

Reimu: It's a motherfucking war!!!

I rush in at Saukya with all my rage…

Sakuya: War? Hehahahahahaha!!!!

I slashed Sakuya multiple times…

!!!

What!?

She didn't budge…

She…

She blocked my blade with her finger…

Sakuya: Is that it!?

Reimu: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!

I continue to slash…

Each being blocked with one finger…

I attempt to slice her in half…

What!?

She caught my sword between her index finger and middle finger…

Sakuya: *is not amused* Weak. *flicks at Reimu*

No…

Just one flick…

Sent me flying…

Sakuya: Now, to finish you…

All…

All of I done…

Was it for nothing?

No…

Marisa…

I failed you…

…

!!!

BGM

.com/watch?v=o1vGvQvfeq4&feature=related

Sakuya: *gets slashed* !!! Who the!?

Who is…

???: Reimu Hakurei, it's unwise to come here so foolishly.

I noticed the people in front of me…

Reimu: Youmu? Yuyuko? Ran?

Yuyuko: Sorry we're late…

Reimu: *gets up* Get out of the way, I have business with them…

Youmu: Sorry, I can't let you do that…

You…

Reimu: Get the hell out of…!!!

I felt an impact around my stomach…

Reimu: W..hy?

Youmu: You can't just throw away your life like this…

No…

I'm starting to lose conscious…

_ _ _

Youmu's POV:

Youmu: Sorry…Ran, take Reimu to Yukari right away, we'll hold her off here for a few minutes and meet back with you!

Ran: Right away. *leaves with Reimu*

Youmu: Now, it's just us now…

Sakuya: Heh. It's been awhile since we last met since you disappeared with Yukari…

Youmu: Disappeared? I haven't gone anywhere…

Sakuya: What are you getting at?

Youmu: Enough talk. Ready Yuyuko?

Yuyuko: Ready when you are!

Yuyuko turns into a Will~o~Wisp and appears in front of my hand…

Youmu: Yuyuko! Into the sword!

I fused lady Yuyuko's soul with my sword…

Now it's increased in power thanks to her help…

Sakuya: *raises her eye brow* That's a neat trick. Now…

Sakuya takes out a pair of black daggers, both having 3 blades each…

Youmu: *readies herself*

Sakuya: Lets go!

Sakuya rushes in…

She strikes…

*blades clash*

Sakuya: What's wrong!? Having a hard time!?

Youmu: …hmph…

Sakuya: !!!

I push her back and slash her…

Sakuya: Hnn!!!!

The cut caused her to weaken a little…

She's starting to bleed…

Sakuya: haah..haah..what the hell did you do!?

Youmu: Not only blade cuts the flesh, but it tears at your soul…

Sakuya: Heh. Quite dangterous…

I ready myself…

Youmu: Here I come!

I rush in…

Sakuya: !!!

I make a horizontal slash…

Sakuya: Uggh…

I follow up with a series of multiple slices…

Youmu: Mirror Slice!!!

Through her eyes, it would look like if two people were attacking her…

Sakuya: Hnn!!!!

Now…

To blow her away!

Youmu: *raises her sword upward* *sword charges*

Sakuya: No…

Youmu: Grand Halo Blade!!!

I bring down my sword which created a burst of energy which sliced Sakuya…

Sakuya: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Youmu: haah..haah..

Yuyuko: You alright Youmu?

Youmu: Haah..haah..yeah. I'll be alright…

Yuyuko: Then we should get back…

Youmu: Yeah, lets get back before Sakuya gets back up…

_ _ _

Reimu's POV:

BGM

.com/watch?v=cOCoBxoy3jE&feature=related

Hmm?

Where am I?

The air feels warm…

???: Wake up now, little Shrine Maiden…

Who?

Reimu: *opens her eyes*

As I awaken, a blonde woman with a purple dress is in front of me…

Reimu: Yukari?

Yukari: Good you still remembered me…

Reimu: *looks around* Where? !!!

Yukari: *grins* Something the matter?

Reimu: I have to get back *attempts to leave*

Yukari: To where? To the Citadel?

Reimu: How?

Yukari: I have my ways. But for now, you're the subject for this topic.

Reimu: Where am I?

Yukari: At my house, as you can see.

Reimu: Take me back!

Yukari: I can't do that yet. You're not exactly in the right frame of mind. As you can see from the clothes you're wearing. *points at Reimu's clothes*

!!!

I was soaked in blood…

Reimu: What…what have I done?

Yukari: What have you done exactly.

No…

All those people I…

Yukari: I bet you are wondering why all this happened, or why you can't use your powers.

Reimu: H-how…

Yukari: You're powers are locked away right now. But, there's someone that can help.

Reimu: Who?

Yukari: You can come out now!

???

As I looked, a woman with blonde hair at her shoulders and wears a headband…

Reimu: Alice?

Alice: It's been a long time, Reimu…

She's grown…

Reimu: You can help me?

Alice: *nods* First things first, you need to deal with that spirit that's corrupting you.

Reimu: Spirit?

Yukari: You aren't aware of what your sword is capable of?

Reimu: Where are you getting at?

Yukari: *puts her hand on Reimu's face* Sleep…

Reimu: !!!

I started to feel tired…

…

_ _ _

BGM

.com/watch?v=SIny86d6knE

I had a dream.

It was a world surrounded by everlasting darkness…

Where I stand looked like stained glass…

With a picture of me and my friends…

Memories?

…

This platform is a lonely place…

Reimu: Hey…

Reimu: Is anybody out there!!!!???

…

Silence…

Complete silence…

Hmm?

Someone is being warped in here…

!!!

Reimu: *looks horrified* N-no…it can't be…

A blonde woman with a black trenchcoat stared at my direction…

Reimu: Ma..ri..sa?

She looks cold like the day I met up with her again…

Reimu: This can't be real…

Marisa: *charges after Reimu*

!!!

She tries to punch me…

Reimu: *dodges* Wh-why!?

Marisa: … *continues to attack*

Please…

Stop…

I don't wanna hurt you…

!!!

Marisa: … *points her hand at Reimu, hand charges*

No…

Reimu: *generates an intense wave of ice*

I aim at her legs…

Marisa: !!! *continues charging*

No…

Reimu: *rushes in and slices Marisa's arm off*

Marisa: !!!

She stopped…

Finally…

…

Wait…

What just…

!!!

God…

What the hell did I just do?

BGM

.com/watch?v=WzVkajn9UBs

???: Heh! What's wrong? You have her at your mercy. Finish her off!

Reimu: No, I can't do it…

???: Why not? Cuz she looks like your friend? Get over it. She's not in this world anymore. This person here is a fake.

Reimu: Fake?

If…

If that's the case…

Reimu: *hangs her sword above Marisa's head*

???: That's right. Bring down that blade…

Reimu: …

???: Well?

Reimu: No…

???: Hmm?

Reimu: I can't do it.

???: Weak.

More importantly…

Reimu: *turns towards the direction of the voice* Who the hell are…!!!

Me?

But…

This me looks all pale white…

The irises of her eyes are gold while her retinas are black…

???: What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost!

Reimu: Just who or what are you!?

???: You don't recognize me? I feel hurt. We've been together ever since Shiki gave me to you…

Reimu: What do you…!!! No…

???: Heh! Ringing any bells?

Reimu: Yukianesa?

Yukianesa: Glad you remembered my name. So go ahead and kill her…

Reimu: Why?

Yukianesa: Why what? She clearly attacked you. Common sense says put her out of her misery.

Reimu: No. I won't let you tell me what to do! *charges at Yuki*

Yukianesa: Reimu. You break my heart! *attacks*

*blades clash*

!!!

Why…

Reimu: Why do you have the same weapon as me?

Yukianesa: Heh! That's a retarded question! *pushes back*

!!!

How…

Yukianesa: You have this wicked looking sword and you don't know how to use it!? I'll show you how! *creates multiple waves of ice with each slash*

!!!

I try to dodge each of the waves…

Yukianesa: Is dodging the only thing you're good at? Pathetic…*creates 10 blades of ice*

Reimu: *counters with her own blades*

The blades clash with each other…

!!!

A couple got through…

Reimu: *gets cut* Hnn!!

Yukianesa: That can't be the best you've got. Oh well, I'll just kill you here. I'll be running this show from now on!

Reimu: What do you mean?

Yukianesa: You don't get it do you…

Reimu: ???

Yukianesa: When you were heading to the Citadel. That was all me.

Reimu: !!!

Yukianesa: Heh! Instead for waiting for opportunities to take control. I'll hijack you're entire body myself!

No…

I won't let you!

Reimu: *begins to charge up* RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukianesa: This power…Heh! Those women had a hand in this!

Reimu: !!! Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal –Spread-!!!

The spell devastated Yukinesa…

Yukinesa: Hnn!!!!!!!!!!!

Reimu: haah..haah…

Yukianesa: *starts to disappear* Heh…looks like you won this fight.

Reimu: How…

Yukianesa: Just know this. If you ever fall of the horse again, I'll be there to take control. See you later, King…

…

She disappeared…

Reimu: !!! Wha…

The world is starting to light up…

Chapter 6 end…

_ _ _

Did you honestly think the good times were actually gonna last? Post your comments and reviews!


End file.
